Liitle Bunny
by YunaNeko13
Summary: PWP?... ¿De donde sacaste eso Logan?...¿Por que tienes ese disfraz de conejo?


**¡Hola!...Buena he visto muchas historias de este tipo, pero en ingles…y pensé "¿Por qué no hacer uno en español? Y salió -w-, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer puro Smut, así que perdón si es horrible, los cometarios son bienvenidos….**

**By The Way, siempre se me olvida poner esto, pero ¿Alguien sabe de un buen Beta? Necesito uno ..::T-T::.. Es para una historia en inglés...**

**Advertencia: Contiene Role-Play, Dirty Talk y Slash explicito**

**-….- Diálogos  
(….) cosas que los personajes aclaran  
(N/A:…) cosas que yo aclaro, solo que ahora lo usare solo si es muy necesario**  
***-*-*JaganIsReal*-*-*** - es mi separador de escenas

**James P.o.V**

Apagó la televisión molesto….Se supone que estaría muy feliz apoyando a un hospital infantil, jugando con niños, escondiendo huevos de pascua y comiendo chocolate. Además de que al terminar eso iría al cine con mi novio desde hace 4 meses…

¿Qué paso? Algo muy sencillo….Mi novio desapareció….

Bueno no exactamente, Logan (mi novio), dijo que tenía que ir a comprar algo y se fue, sé que estaba nervioso….pero no sé por qué…

Regresando al tema de mi malestar, Logan ya regreso le pregunte si íbamos a ir a lo del hospital, pero solo me miro (estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas) y me dijo "Tengo planeado algo mejor Jamie" y se fue…

Han pasado 15 minutos desde eso, y no ha salido del cuarto que comparte con el rubio…

Si definitivamente algo esta con mi Logan…él normalmente me dice todo y desde hace unos días, ha estado muy callado conmigo…. Tal vez tenga que ver por qué hace unos días le pregunte si quería hacer "eso" conmigo , pero se negó, yo le dije que todo estaba bien, pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez lo asuste… aunque tal vez puede ser imaginación mía…

-¡James! Ven...Por favor ~ - Escuche el grito/susurro que salió desde el cuarto donde estaba mi amado…

-Voy – grite de regreso, me levante y con algo de lentitud y pereza llegue al cuarto, abrí la puerta y lo que vi hizo que mis pantalones se sintieran algo apretados….

Ahí estaba mi querido novio, completamente desnudo, con una fina tela de color blanco cubriendo ciertas partes necesarias, unas orejas blancas sobresalían de cabeza y una pequeña cola de conejo estaba en su lindo traserito…-¿Qué?…Logan…Wow –

Logan me vio con una mirada inocente - ¿Qué sucede amo? – Ladeo la cabeza - Parece asustado de verme así – hablo con pura inocencia fingida…

Me acerque a él, comiéndolo con la mirada, lo tome por la cintura y note que él también tenía su miembro duro –Que sucio y pervertido conejito tengo aquí – y con eso uní mis labios a los suyos, saboreando su boca. Introduje mi lengua a la cavidad de mi conejito…

-Amo…- susurro, debo decir que esto de la "Mascota y el amo" resulta ser bastante orgasmeante

-Eres un travieso conejito – acaricio las orejitas blancas que Logan usaban, - Arrodíllate – le ordene. Me obedeció al instante, vi que ahora tenía un tinte rosado adornaba las mejillas de Logan.

Sentí como Logan comenzaba a besar mi miembro por encima de las telas – He encontrado un rica zanahoria –comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón –Creo que me la comeré – y con eso engullo mi miembro en su boca, bobeando la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, acariciaba con sus manos mis testículos…

-¡Shit!...L... ¡Logan! - fue lo único que pude decir. Estuvo dándole tratamiento a mis miembro por unos quince minutos…-¡Logan! – grite para dejar que mi esencia llenara la boca de mi amado, el cual la bebió complacido…

-Es una zanahoria muy grande – la mirada de inocencia fingida que tenía, hizo que la sangre corriera a miembro de nuevo. Rodee la cintura de Logan con mis brazos y lo lleve hasta la cama

-Eres un conejito travieso… ¿Qué debo hacer contigo, conejito? – lamí su cuello, mientras comenzaba a quitar mi ropa.

-Jam…Amo – susurro, creo que está empezando a avergonzarse –Cama es de Kendall – dijo algo agitado

-No creo que le moleste saber que castigue a mi conejito encima de ella – lo silencie con un beso. Unas cuantas caricias más y yo estaba en las mismas condiciones que Logan….estaba completamente desnudo…-Vamos conejito – lo agarre por la cintura y lo acomode boca abajo

-James~- hablo con un hilo de voz

-¡Ah ah ah! – Dije divertido, dándole una palmadita en el trasero -¿Qué soy para ti, pequeño conejito? – vi cómo se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba

-Lo…lo siento amo – tome su cintura y la alce, para que su lindo traserito estuviera elevado, me acerque, me di cuenta que la colita que Logan tenia era un dildo* adentro de… su entrada

-Que conejito más travieso…- tome el pequeño dildo y comencé a moverlo. En algún momento vi la cara de dolor que mi "Conejito" tenia…-Loggie – susurre en su oído, me miro, alcance a notar que tenía lágrimas de placer en los ojos (o al menos espero que sean de placer])-Si no quieres hacerlo está bien, no te quiero forzar, conejito –me miro con una cara que decía algo como "¿En serio james?"

-James, ¿si no lo quisiera hacer me hubiera vestido así? – apunto la orejitas, que ahora estaban mal acomodadas

Volví a acomodarlo boca abajo, y retire el dildo de su entrada - ¿Me dejaras probar algo conejito?- ronronee en su oído, sentí como temblaba un poco, pero asintió. No pude hacer otra cosa, pues lleve mi boca hasta su entrada e introduje mi lengua en su pequeña y rosada entrada. Los sonidos de Logan me volvían loco…

-Jam…¡Amo¡,¡más! - ¿Y cómo negarme a aquello?, con una mano comencé a masajear el miembro de mi amado, mientras mi pulgar se introducía en su entrada junto con mi lengua…juntado un poco con su próstata**…-¡Amo!...- lo escuchaba gemir "Amo" y de vez en cuando "James"...-¡Estoy listo!-

No tenía que decir más, retire mi lengua de donde estaba, y volví a voltear a mi novio, dejándolo boca arriba, acomode sus pierna en mis hombros y alinee mi miembro a su entrada -¿seguro Logan? – lo mire con preocupación

-¡Sí, amo!- una sonrisa burlona se cruzó por mis labios

-¿Quieres conejito? – acaricie el pezón derecho mi pequeño Logan

-N...N…No me... hagas decirlo Jam... Amo – susurro apartando la mirada

-Pero, cariño, si no me dices que quieres no sabré que hacer – le sonreí, tomando su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos

-Amo…- susurro apenado – Qui…quiero sentir tu enorme miembro, entrar y salir de mi…- la coloración que mi novio tenia…parecía que inventaría una nueva línea de color rojo

-En seguida- le di un beso tierno en los labios y entre de un solo golpe…creo que lo "prepare" mucho porque no mostro ni una señal de que algo le dolía…

-¡Amo!- un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios… comencé a moverme adentro de el….- ¡Mas!- fue en ese momento, cuando entre y Salí de su apretado cuerpo-¡Eres tan apretado, conejito!- grite extasiado

-¡No es eso!- soltó un gritito – Tu…¡Tú eres enorme!

Estuve entrando y saliendo, un cosquilleo en mi estómago me indico que pronto acabaría esta acción con mi "mascota" –L...¡Logan! – grite escuche como logan ahogo un gemidito –¡Estoy a punto de..!-

-¡Hazlo adentro de mí!- grito… y como si tuviera cierto poder en mí, lo hice...llene a Logan con esencia…unos segundos después él se vino, manchando un poco las sabanas…Kendall se va a molestar….

Salí de su interior y me desplome a su lado, el rápidamente se quitó la orejas y las lanzo a algún lugar de la habitación- ¿De dónde salió esta idea del conejo, Logan? – pregunte intrigado…

Se acurruco en mí y se encogió de hombros- ¿Felices Pascuas?- sonrió tímidamente

-Feliz Pascua-

_Definitivamente esto era mejor que estar en un hospital_

***-*-*JaganIsReal*-*-***

**Aclaraciones: **

***Hay en varios mangas yaoi un estilo de vibradores con forma de colitas**

**** No sé si eso es posible, pero necesitaba más acción XD**

**¿Qué tal? Lo se fue muy corto, además el Smut no es mi fuerte U_U, todavía me traumo con lo que escribo…pero buaano, con el tiempo espero se me quite…además de que ya no es Pascua XD**

**Ayuden mi autoestima y dejen un review ;), aprovecho para promocionar mis otras historias:**

**Es "Negación" (el cual fue el que menos me gusto como me quedo), Un mes (Primer Smut), Things Happen (Es en inglés, y es un M-preg Kendal U_U, fue un reto XD), I'm a Fan (Darlos *-*, creo que es el que más me ha gustado escribir XD) y Brotherhood (Creo que me gusta cómo queda, pero casi no tiene reviews .::T-T::.)…Dejo de spamearlos **

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
